Miracle
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: "Aku ingin bisa memeluk, mencium, bahkan tidur bersama hyung. Aku ingin menjadi teman yang sedekat itu."/JaeYong, JaehyunXTaeyong/Oneshot/#JaeYongSpreadLove


**Tittle** : Miracle

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : Jaeyong

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** "Aku ingin bisa memeluk, mencium, bahkan tidur bersama hyung. Aku ingin menjadi _teman_ yang _sedekat_ itu."

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **NCT**

 **.**

' _Til now, the time without you in my life was full of darkness_ _,_ _without you baby_

 _But ever since I've met you, my life's been like a dream_

 _When I first saw you_ _,_ _a miracle_

 _I felt the miracle, it was you_

 **.**

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas awal pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun atau yang dulu ia kenal dengan Yoon-oh. Saat itu, ia yang selesai memenuhi janji untuk bertemu salah satu staff SM untuk melakukan audisi mendapat ijin untuk mengelilingi gedung SM yang baru pertama kali ia lihat secara langsung. Padahal, ia yang tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu di Seoul tidak tahu bahwa ada gedung sebagus ini sebagai tempat banyak trainee dan artis berlatih.

Taeyong berhenti disebuah lorong, entah ia berada disebelah mana dari bagian gedung ini. SM ternyata lebih luas dari yang ia bayangkan, dan mungkin, ini hanya mungkin, ia tersesat. Tidak ada orang lain di lantai tempat ia berdiri sekarang, dan sangat tidak lucu jika ia meringkuk dan menangis seorang diri disudut lorong. Jadi, Taeyong memutuskan untuk terus berjalan sembari mencari keberadaan manusia lain yang bisa ia mintai tolong, atau mencari letak lift, atau yang paling mepet tangga darurat.

Beruntung, belum ada 10 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, ia sudah bisa mendengar sayup-sayup music yang diputar cukup keras. Ia tidak tahu judul dari lagu yang diputar, atau music apapun yang tengah ia dengarkan sekarang. Tapi, suara hentakan kaki dan gumaman seseorang membuat Taeyong bernafas lega, ia bisa menemukan kehidupan dilantai ini.

Taeyong berhenti disebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Itu studio tari, ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah menari ditengah ruangan seorang diri. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengganggu, jadi ia hanya berdiri didepan pintu, memperhatikan bagaimana seseorang _seharusnya_ menari. Karena ia cukup tertarik dengan hal tersebut, dan jika nanti ia _benar-benar_ berhasil untuk debut, ia harus bisa menari kan?

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Taeyong tersentak kaegt. Ia tak sadar, sejak kapan namja yang tadi menari kini sudah berhenti dan membiarkan suara music terus berputar? Ia terlihat terengah dan keringat membasahi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Tapi Taeyong tak bisa melewatkan betapa putih kulit namja itu dan dimple yang muncul saat ia tersenyum.

Dan mungkin, memenuhi panggilan untuk melakukan audisi di SM hari ini tidak terlalu buruk.

.

 _You've changed my ordinary life_

 _And all the people in the world look happy_ _,_ _I wanna thank you baby_

 _When I first saw you_ _,_ _a miracle_

 _I felt the miracle, it was you_

.

Taeyong berhasil diterima sebagai trainee SM, sebuah hal yang belum pernah ia impikan sebelumnya. Dan bayangan seorang namja yang ia lihat tempo hari kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Di hari pertama ia menjadi trainee, ia dikenalkan dengan trainee lain yang juga tengah berjuang bersamanya. Salah satunya namja itu, yang akhirnya bisa ia tahu namanya.

"Lee Taeyong."

"Jung Yoon-oh."

Dan Taeyong terdiam melihat bagaimana namja itu tersenyum begitu lebar.

Yoon-oh, Jung Yoon-oh.

Taeyong balas tersenyum tipis, walau semenarik apapun namja itu baginya, tetap saja ia tak terbiasa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan baik.

Bahkan, saat mereka dikenalkan pada public sebagai SMRookies, ia juga hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tidak berpelukan, ataupun menjerit senang bersama yang lain. Karena saat trainee dikenalkan ke public, berarti kemungkinan debut semakin besar. Dan Taeyong yang baru saja menjadi trainee kurang dari satu tahun tentu saja bahagia.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu terasa selama beberapa hari saja, karena puluhan, bahkan ratusan kecaman dan komentar negative langsung memenuhi berita mengenai dirinya. Ia tahu, bahkan sadar bahwa masa lalunya tidak begitu baik. karena ia memang tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang public figure yang akan dilihat sampai ke kehiduapn masa lalunya.

Dan malam itu, tepat seminggu setelah ia dikenalkan sebagai _Taeyong_ SMRookies, ia menangis. Di studio tari tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Yoon-oh. Ia sehabis berlatih, dengan lampu yang ia matikan, membuat ruangan menjadi gelap dan hanya mendapat penerangan dari lampu lorong yang masih menyala.

Taeyong duduk disudut ruangan, dengan lagu yang masih berputar dengan volume cukup keras, menutupi suara isakannya yang semakin kencang. Ia menyesal, namun ia bisa apa? Tak ada mesin waktu yang bisa membuatnya kembali.

"Hyung?"

Panggilan ragu itu membuat Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, melihat seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk ke studio tari, bahkan tanpa ragu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Yoon-oh ya? ah, atau harus kupanggil Jaehyun?"

Yoon-oh yang kini memiliki stage name bernama Jaehyun itu tertawa pelan, ikut duduk disamping Taeyong dan berpura tak melihat jejak air mata di wajah hyungnya itu.

"Aku hanya bosan di dorm. Yang lain sudah tidur, dan hyung tidak ada di kamar. Jadi aku kemari. Kukira hyung bisa mengajariku beberapa gerakan yang belum ku kuasai, ternyata hyung justru bermalasan disini."

Kalimat Jaehyun itu membuat Taeyong tertawa, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hanya lelah. Setiap orang perlu istirahat kan?"

Jaehyun menangguk, "ya. manusia itu tempat salah dan lupa. Tak ada manusia yang tak pernah melakukan kesalahan."

Taeyong mengangguk, ia bergumam samar dan membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia tidak terisak, namun ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jaehyun, mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan isakan dari tangisnya. Ia biarkan saja kaos namja itu basah.

Jaehyun hanya diam, membiarkan hyungnya itu menangis di bahunya. Tangannya perlahan menyusup ke punggung Taeyong dan memeluk bahunya, semakin mendekatkan jarak keduanya.

"Himnaeseyo, _Lee Taeyong_."

.

 _Life couldn't get better_ _I'll hold you in my arms and fly_

 _We'll fly towards the blue moon_ _I'll kiss you when you're sleeping_

 _Open your heart and take my hand_

.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun Taeyong menjadi trainee di SM, dan hubungannya dengan Jaehyun semakin erat. Bahkan trainee lain juga sudah menyadari hubungan keduanya yang seakan tak terpisahkan. Selama ini, Taeyong selalu membalas pertanyaan yang lain dengan jawaban cliché dan simple untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dia dongsaeng kesayanganku."

"Kita teman dekat."

"Sebagai sahabat harus selalu bersama kan?"

Dan jawaban lainnya.

Namun sejujurnya Taeyong tahu, bahwa apa yang ia rasakan untuk Jaehyun lebih dari sekedar perasaan terhadap teman dekat. Tak mungkin kan ia berdebar hanya karena tangannya digenggam oleh Jaehyun? Bahkan ia merona parah saat dipeluk oleh namja Jung itu. dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan jantungnya saat Jaehyun mencium pipi dan keningnya minggu lalu. Ia bahkan hampir meleleh melihat dimple Jaehyun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Dan Taeyong tak tahu sejak kapan posisinya dan Jaehyun menjadi seintim ini. Tangan Jaehyun melingkari pinggangnya, dan tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Jaehyun. Seingatnya, tadi mereka berdua tengah berlatih dance dengan cahaya minim seperti kebiasaannya. Dan entah siapa yang memulai ia dan Jaehyun justru bercanda dan saling memukul satu sama lain.

Lalu bam! Keduanya justru berdiri dengan saling memeluk.

Jaehyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple nya yang begitu Taeyong sukai. Taeyong hanya balas tersenyum kikuk.

"Hyung."

"Eum?"

Senyum Jaehyun semakin lebar menyadari semburat merah di pipi Taeyong.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi teman dekatmu lagi."

"hah?" Taeyong membuka mulutnya kaget. Ia tak tahu angin apa yang membuat Jaehyun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"karena aku ingin menjadi lebih _dekat_ dari seorang teman."

Taeyong hanya diam. Matanya mengerjap cepat berusaha mencerna kalimat Jaehyun.

"Aku ingin bisa memeluk, mencium, bahkan tidur bersama hyung. aku ingin menjadi _teman_ yang _sedekat_ itu."

Kali ini Taeyong langsung paham. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat kilatan serius di manik mata Jaehyun. Ia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ini berarti ia tengah ditembak kan?

"bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

Taeyong kembali menoleh, membiarkan beberapa menit terlewati hanya saling memandang dan membiarkan music dari lagu yang tadi mereka berlatih dancenya masih berputar. Ia tahu sekarang lagu yang ia dengar saat pertama kali bertemu Jaehyun. Lagu yang sama yang sekarang tengah ia dengarkan juga saat pertama kali ia menangis di bahu Jaehyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Lagu milik Super Junior, Miracle.

"Hyung?"

Panggilan Jaehyun membuatnya kembali sadar. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan ia berikan untuk Jaehyun, namun rasanya bibirnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk menjawab _aku juga._

Jadi, sebagai lelaki – ia masih namja tulen walaupun merona dipelukan namja lain – ia sedikit berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaehyun. Hanya menyentuh selama tiga detik lalu ia kembali mundur. Bahkan bibirnya bergetar hebat diatas bibir Jaehyun.

"aku sudah menciummu."

Jaehyun tertawa merasakan betapa gugupnya seorang Lee Taeyong dalam pelukannya. Bahkan getaran dari bibir Taeyong yang tadi menciumnya masih bisa ia rasakan.

Jadi, ia membalas kecupan itu dengan menahan tengkuk Taeyong untuk mendongak dan kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Kali ini tidak hanya menempel, tapi bibir Jaehyun bergantian memagut belahan bibir Taeyong. Bahkan dengan berani melibatkan lidah keduanya.

Seharusnya Jaehyun paham, bahwa seorang Lee Taeyong sangat membenci pernyataan frontal. Jadi, sebagai namja sejati – kalimat yang diulang-ulang Taeyong – ia bisa menjawabnya dengan perbuatan kan? Ciuman – tidak, kecupan Taeyong sudah menjawab semuanya.

"I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop"

.

.

.

 **END**

My very first Jaeyong FF! Mansae!

Hehehehe, ini untuk ikut merayakan Monthversary yang pertama dari group Line Jaeyong! Wkwkwkwkwk, ini kado yang bisa aku berikan~

Let's Love Jaeyong! #JaeYongSpreadLove


End file.
